


Heavy Cream

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Work sex, cum tasting, hot blowies, hot blowies in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Arin asks about fruit making your cum sweeter. Getting down and dirty for science.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson





	1. Chapter 1

Arin emerged from the kitchen holding two cans of whipped cream. He had checked the dates. They were still good. He wandered into the huge communal room where he assumed most of the staff would be. A smirk played on his lips as he called,

"Hey Dan. Do you want some of my sweet thick cream?"

"What?!" The singer spluttered and Arin could imagine the adorable blush creeping over those high cheekbones. Arin walked into the room and there was everybody. Dan was apparently in a competition with Ross to see who could touch their toes. Dan straightened from having his hands nearly to the floor and noticed the whipped cream in Arin's grip.

"Oh. I TOTALLY thought you were talking about your dick, dude."

"Well, originally I was, but then I found these and thought it would taste a little better for you." He handed one of the can's over and caught Dan's eye.

"I bet you'd totally suck that dick, Avidan." Ross cackled.

"I wouldn't say no." Arin replied. Dan just blushed harder,

"Haven't you, Ross? You should tell me what it's like." Dan countered with a smirk of his own. Ross just shrugged and went to claim a spot on the couch.

Arin and Dan crossed arms, attempting to get the nozzle properly lined up in each other's mouths. Arin gave his can a heavy press and cold frigid whipped cream spurted into Dan's mouth. He depressed his own can and got only part way before he had to stop, swallowing what was already between his lips.

"Aw, come on, I wanted more." Arin whined. Dan complied and squeezed more, too much, into Arin's waiting mouth. The gamer tried to swallow and had to turn away as it dripped off of his chin. They were both giggling. The whipped cream was sweet and cold. The other Grumps took turns trying their hand at spraying each other, with varying levels of success.

Arin collapsed onto the couch, the whipped cream cans were finally relinquished and he pressed a hearty amount into his open mouth, relishing the sweetness. Dan had settled beside him and caught his attention, turning to the gamer, mouth open obediently, tongue lolling out, begging for some more whipped cream.

"Do you want more of my hot load, Daniel?" Arin laughed and squeezed just enough into Dan's waiting mouth. The singer swallowed and licked his lips.

"Man, if whipped cream came out hot I think I would hate it." Arin smirked.

"You're basically talking about jizz." Arin retorted.

"But normally jizz is bitter. It all depends on what you've been eating, right?"

"I guess so...I've never really tried it." The gamer gave another shrug and sprayed more cream across his tongue.

"I've heard that if you eat a whole shit ton of fruit and stuff, after a while your jizz would just taste like candy. From all of the natural sugar in it."

"Finally, I'll be regular and get the most enthusiastic blowjobs." Arin laughed again and tossed the can to Ross who was going to attempt to get some into Vernon's mouth without them accidentally killing each other.

The next day Arin brought in a huge fruit plate to work. He filled a bowl with pineapple and berries and other goodies, carrying it into the game room. Dan looked up from his blanket nest and Arin could tell his eyes were laughing.

"What? I wanted fruit." Arin plopped down next to the lanky singer and popped a grape into his mouth.

"This isn't because of what we talked about yesterday?" Dan pressed. Arin tossed a piece of pineapple into his mouth and started the console.

"Of course not. Can't I just want to eat fruit? Or is that gay or something?" Arin sounded mock defensive and Dan snuggled deeper into his pile of blankets.

"No, it's not gay, I just thought that after yesterday you were hoping to get your jizz to not taste gross." Dan smiled and muffled laughter came from the far end of the couch.

"Why? Did you want to see if it was true?" The gamer cocked a suggestive eyebrow in Dan's direction. A hand slithered out and stole a piece of pineapple.

The console switched off as Arin killed the recording. They had been gaming for hours and he was on the end of his third bowl of fruit. Dan had been sneaking pieces here and there, liking the sweetness. Fruit really was the best.

"Heading to the kitchen, want anything?" Arin asked. Dan was sleepy and warm. A muffled reply made Arin step closer to the sentient blanket pile.

"Snat mick." Came the response.

"Hm?" He cooed, uncovering Dan's face from the solitary nest.

"I said I want to see if it's true." Dan could feel his cheeks heating up beneath the blankets. He had been thinking about it all day. If the fruit trick was real or not. If Arin's come really would be like candy.

If they were wrong and it didn't work, then he would just have to suck it up. Literally. But if it worked. Oh, god. If it worked.

Dan imagined Arin's cock in his mouth, that heavy silken length sliding against his tongue. He imagined the normally salty prejack tasting like sugar. Oh, fuck! Like drinking syrup, hot and thick in his mouth.

It was making him salivate.

He extracted himself from his nest and stood up.

"Did you just offer to suck my dick?" Arin's mouth nearly hung open.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Dan said in a salty tone. He couldn't keep a straight face and cracked a goofy smile to break the tension.

"I-Well, no, I-" Arin didn't know what to say. Dan had never been this forward with him about gay shit. Ever.

"Let's go, before I change my mind." Dan led the way to the kitchen and Arin followed behind, sporting a half-chub and a raging blush.

He washed out his bowl and put it in the drying rack. Dan was shifting from foot to foot. Not exactly nervous. Just anxious? Okay, fine, he was nervous. He was hating his big mouth right now. But the thought of Arin having amazing tasting cum still made his stomach tighten with the promise of pleasure.

His brain wouldn't let it go. He imagined the noises Arin would make when Dan took him in his mouth. The way Arin's gorgeous eyes would flutter closed feeling Dan's lips around the flared head of his cock, dripping with sweet honey.

Dan took Arin by the hand and led him to the bathroom. Almost everyone had gone home for the day, but there were still one or two people in their offices, working late. Dan locked the door and turned.

"I uh...I don't know if it will have such an instant effect. It's only been a day, dude." Arin felt a warm hand fist against the front of his shirt. Dan was pushing him up against the wall, kissing him hungrily. Arin's breath caught in his throat.

Dan's lips...

Dan's lips were on his mouth, swallowing Arin's soft moans. He clutched those bony shoulders and felt the singer's biceps flex as he dove deeper. That slick tongue probed his mouth and his eyes closed, relaxing against the sensations.

Dan's tongue was sweet. Was it the fruit that they had been gorging on all day? Arin breathed in through his nose and kissed the singer back. Sure hands gripped the pockets of his jeans, pulling their bodies closer together.

Dan's spidery fingers were gripping the hem of his shirt, pushing the fabric up to get at that soft skin. Arin jerked and broke the kiss. Their bodies were close and Arin could feel Dan's erection sliding against his thigh. The singer's breath curled against the shell of his ear as those fingers palmed Arin through his pants,

"You have to be quiet, alright, Big Cat?" Dan's husky voice lapped at the shell of his ear, just like the singer's tongue was doing, and it made Arin's heart skip a beat. Dan sunk to his knees and undid the gamer's jeans, pushing them down over Arin's hips, letting them pool with his boxers on the floor.

Arin's cock jerked in the cool air and Dan wrapped it in the cool circle of his fingers. Precome had already started forming at the tip and Dan stuck his tongue out to taste it.

Arin squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't look. It would be too much. Watching as Dan dragged his tongue along the underside, lapping at the rounded head, eyes closing in bliss. That hot mouth swallowing him whole. Those eyes, staring him down. It was like looking down the barrel of a gun. Dan's eyes were a dangerous gamble.

"You don't want to watch me swallow you up?" Dan's voice fluttered across Arin's heated skin. He was starting to sweat. More than he usually did. He cracked his eyes open and looked down. That was a huge mistake.

Dan was kneeling on the floor, that wild mane cascading over his shoulders. Those beautiful eyes, rimmed by thick lashes, were blown wide, high on pleasure. That slick tongue lashed around the head of Arin's dripping cock and he groaned as Dan slid the tip into his mouth.

Fuuuuck! It was tight and hot and slick. Arin was melting between the singer's lips and Dan was looking like a legendary beauty, on his knees, servicing Arin like a million-dollar whore.

Arin buried a damp hand in Dan's hair and groaned. The singer's mouth was heavenly. Dan slid a little deeper and swiped his tongue along the underside. Arin whimpered. He wanted to push Dan down to those cool tiles and hear the singer's sultry voice echoing off of the walls.

He bit his lip and shuddered. Dan was going deeper, his fingers curling around the rest of Arin's shaft, stroking in tight fingers.

"How does my cock taste, baby?" Arin's voice seemed loud in the bathroom and Dan moaned in appreciation, making Arin tighten his grip. The singer came up for a moment, looking into the gamer's face,

"You're definitely not bitter, that's for sure." Dan commented, lapping teasingly at the underside. Arin buried his other hand in Dan's hair, the curly strands sliding through his fingers like silk. The singer dove deep then, gripping Arin between the legs, rolling his balls in squeezing fingers. His other hand squeezing Arin's hip in clutching fingers.

"Oh, fuuuck!" It was getting harder to contain his voice. Someone was bound to hear them and realize who was missing. Then he would literally be caught with his pants down.

But fuck, Dan's mouth was heavenly. He was swallowing Arin deeper and deeper, those lips tight around the gamer's pulsing cock. The gentle hums and moans were rocketing up Arin's spine, turning him into a shuddering mess of nerves.

Dan was bobbing his head, that slick tongue lashing against the underside. It was making Arin's knees weak and he couldn't hold back his voice.

"Danny, please! I'm- I'm gonna...Nnngh! Oh, god, fuck!" Arin's fingers were tugging on Dan's hair as he hunched forward, trying not to just thrust hard against Dan's hot mouth. He felt his orgasm rush over him. Dan pulled away slightly, feeling the squelch of Arin's release shoot against his tongue. He swallowed reluctantly, pulling the gamer's softening cock from between his lips.

"Damn, dude...You're such an easy target." Dan wiped the side of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arin cleaned himself up and pushed his cock back into his pants.

"It means I barely do anything and you're shooting your custard gun across my tongue." Dan smirked.

"Well, did it at least not taste as gross? You know, with all of the fruit?" Arin was hopeful. He would feel bad if they had tried this experiment and Dan had to swallow a load of bitter jizz.

"It definitely wasn't bad. I could taste a hint of sweetness, I think."

"Let me see." Arin drew the singer to him and kissed him full on the lips, darting his tongue into Dan's protesting mouth. They stayed like that, pressed up against the wall for a long moment. Dan pulled away, panting. He was still rock hard, a damp patch forming on the front of his boxers.

"I see what you mean." Arin said, introspectively "I think I need more fruit."

"I think you need to help me with my little problem before we do anything else." Dan purred, pushing Arin's hand against the curving bulge in his pants.

"Gladly." Arin's breath was hot against Dan's neck, making the singer shiver in those strong arms.


	2. Chapter 2

They snuck out of the bathroom as casually as they could and Dan tried to act as natural as possible, feeling a wet patch of excitement staining the front of his underwear. He had no idea what Arin had planned, especially with a few people still hanging around. The gamer walked back to the game room, not saying anything, but instead, starting to clean up the coffee table.

Dan's stiff erection deflated a little, wondering if Arin was going to keep his promise. But he shrugged, knowing that the gamer was often full of surprises and helped clear off the cans and half-eaten food. The last few stragglers waved their goodbyes as Arin was wiping down the table, making it shine like new. The singer plopped down onto the couch, just wanting some attention.

"Arin..." Dan started. He glanced up to see Arin rifling in his bag. The gamer pocketed something clinking and metallic.

"What is it, sugarplum? Are you ready to confess your love to me now that we're finally alone?" That playful smirk caught Dan off guard. Here he was, ready to go off on Arin for leaving him hanging and the gamer had a look of seductive mischief scrawled on his face.

"I-" Dan was speechless as Arin extended a large warm hand. He helped Dan to his feet and wrapped those strong arms around the singer's slim waist. Dan giggled, feeling shy as Arin squeezed tighter, those hands sliding down to grip firm handfuls of Dan's ass.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Dan cooed, pecking Arin on the nose before their lips met tenderly. Dan deepened the kiss as his fingers tightened against the front of the gamer's shirt. Arin broke the kiss and walked Dan backwards until his knees hit the coffee table. He pushed the singer into a sitting position and stretched Dan's hands above his head, feeling Dan arch against him, their hips connecting electrically.

"Mmmmm...." Dan couldn't keep the sultry purr of building lust out of his voice as Arin clasped his hands with one of his own large ones and fished something out of his pockets. A few rustling clicks later Dan's slim wrists were cuffed to the legs of the coffee table. HIs eyes flashed fear for the briefest moment and met Arin's, an unmistakable, dangerous smirk painting his mouth.

"Fucking bastard." Dan swore half-heartedly. He should have never spilled his secret fantasy to the gamer of wanting to be tied up a little. Just enough to tease. _Fuck_. Arin knelt between Dan's splayed legs and the singer had half a mind to knee Arin in the stomach. But those searching fingers were brushing over the front of his jeans in such a nice way. And the gamer's gaze was knowing and hungry as Dan met his eyes.

"I thought it would make a nice surprise, but you don't seem very excited." Arin palmed Dan's hard dick and the singer bit back a moan, turning his head to the side with a raging blush.

"This on the other hand..." Arin popped the button of Dan's jeans and slid the zipper down slowly, "This part of you seems very interested in what I have planned..."

"What are you up to, Hanson?" Dan nearly spat. If he was going to be restrained, he could at least make up for it with some venom.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise..." Arin smiled. The handcuffs clinked as Dan shifted, trying to get Arin's hands on him again _. Just a little friction_ , he thought, _that's all I need_.

Arin stood up and undressed, tugging off his pants, toeing off his shoes and pulling his shirt up over his head. Dan's cock gave a powerful jerk as Arin pulled down his boxers, that solid flesh bobbing between his legs, already dripping.

Dan's mouth was watering at the sight.

He lifted his hips off of the table, signaling that he was just as ready to be undressed. Arin pulled off Dan's sneakers, tugging those dark jeans off of his thighs, tossing them with the rest of the clothing. Dan's cock was tenting his boxers, pulsing weakly, ready to be paid attention to.

"You're just raring to go, huh?" Arin's whole hand covered Dan's warm covered flesh and the singer groaned, tilting his head back, exposing the gorgeous line of his throat. Arin licked his lips and squeezed Dan's erection in teasing fingers, moving the stretchy skin around.

"Nnngh, fuck. You know I am, baby." Dan's bedroom eyes were flaring as he stared Arin down. _Fuck me,_ his brain kept screaming. _Give it to me hard. I need it!_ But Arin slid his hand down Dan's thigh and rifled in his bag.

Dan lifted his head, unable to see what was happening, but he let it fall back against the smooth wood as two of Arin's slick fingers probed his entrance. Dan's muscles clenched as he tried to pull his knees together, but the gamer held them apart. Of course, it was all an act. Just the thought of Arin getting anywhere near his ass made Dan's mind a dirty mess.

Those slippery digits slid inside, deeper and deeper until the gamer was knuckles deep. Dan's breath was coming in ragged pants, slow and steady as he tried his best to relax. His muscles quivered on Arin's fingers, tight and greedy, loving the sensation of being filled like this, claimed on a piece of furniture that they used every day. There was no way now that he would look at the coffee table the same way without getting a fierce blush and a boner.

"Nnngh! _Fuuuck_!" Dan's voice filled the silent room as Arin dragged his damp tongue hard along the underside, scissoring his fingers and shoving in and out, the rhythm lulling and slick. Dan tossed his head back, arching against that hot mouth. He spread his legs wider; inviting. Arin's teeth scraped along his shaft and the singer flinched. Long crooning moans filled the air as Arin continued teasing.

"Don't you want to...haaah....Don't you want to get to the good part, baby?" Dan's voice was breathy and desperate, loving the feeling of Arin's fingers stretching him open, but wanting so much _more_. He longed for that thick piece between the gamer's legs. That velvet hardness that made his thighs shake.

Arin pulled his fingers free, watching as the copious amount of lube he had used dripped between Dan's cheeks and onto the carpet. The singer was a shuddering, hopeless mess. He was so damn greedy. And Arin couldn't slick himself up fast enough.

"Are you saying you want my cock in your ass?" Arin cooed, gripping Dan behind the knees, sliding himself, hard and slick, between Dan's legs.

"Oh, fuck, yes. Give it to me, baby." Dan shifted his hips, trying to get Arin at the right angle. His feet were pressing into Arin's shoulders, trying to force the gamer to go further, to give him the dicking down that he had been craving for the past ten minutes.

"Are you sure?" Arin's sultry voice made Dan still, feeling the slick press of the head against his backside. His muscles clenched, finally feeling the hot, tight pressure against his entrance. Arin slid in a little further as Dan's eyes locked with his. The singer's whimpering nod morphed into a groan of utter pleasure as Arin pushed in further, slow and steady.

Dan's body was melting under the heat of the gamer's hands, his knees twitched and a rumbling purr of a moan slithered across his tongue like he was confessing all of his sins as the gamer snapped his hips forward suddenly and bottomed out inside of him.

The singer's muscles were clamping greedily around Arin's shaft as Dan's straining sex gave a wanton jolt, pooling prejack in the deep valleys of his hips. He pressed his hips up towards the ceiling, his cock leaving a wet line of excitement across his flat stomach, made even more taught by the position he was in. Arin's fingers found the straining curve of the singer's length as he started to move in earnest, hearing the cuffs clink loudly in the silent room, joined by Dan's impassioned desperate cries.

"Nnngh, Arin!! Ahhh! _Please_ -!" The singer was squeezing his eyes shut. All thought of cheeky biting comments had evaporated. Pleasure was cascading over him in rolling waves. Arin's fingers were pressed tight against him as the gamer's hips slammed into his ass in a punishing rhythm. Dan gripped the edge of the coffee table for leverage so he could arch his back further off of the now-warm surface, feeling the angle change. Arin had a solid hold on his thigh, using it as an anchor to draw Dan's hips further against his.

"Ooohh, _fuck_! Yes!" Dan's voice was a heavenly font of curses as Arin felt the gamer's muscles clench hard around him and pull his orgasm from him in one swift rush. He felt it pumping hard into the singer's body as Dan spilled his release across Arin's knuckles with a throaty moan. The singer was panting, heart fluttering in his throat as Arin pulled out gently. The gamer's release seeped out of Dan's abused hole and dripped onto the carpet to join the growing damp patch of lube.

Arin crawled to the other side of the coffee table to release Dan's wrists, but the singer just lay there, spent and exhausted. Arin leaned down to place a gentle chaste kiss on Dan's lips.

"You did such a good job for me, babygirl. I'm sorry if I was a little rough with you." Arin purred, stroking a hand down over Dan's heaving chest. The singer gave an easy smirk,

"Don't apologize. Now I have a whole other reason to get worked up when I come in here with you. These memories are always my favourite." Dan struggled to sit up and wiped himself off.

"God, I think I used up the last of my energy getting ridden rough by you." Dan pulled on his shirt and boxers, sitting on the couch to pull on his pants.

"Dinner?" Arin offered, quirking an eyebrow in the singer's direction.

"Gladly." Dan tugged on his sneakers as the gamer did his best to soak up the mess with a paper towel.

"You pick, my treat." Arin


End file.
